Fight, Why don't You?
by Sage1982
Summary: This story takes place right after Episode 2X13  Barometz. Trick. Pressure . Lauren is back with Nadia. Bo is moping around.  Kenzi is annoyed.  She drags Bo out to the bar and tries to get to the bottom of things.


**Author's Notes**: I started this story way back after Bo had save Nadia. I wondered at the time why Bo has simply stood aside, and let Lauren go "back" to Nadia. And what better character to get to the bottom of the whole situation than our beloved Kenzi. I hope you enjoy.

Bo sat on the couch aimlessly clicking the remote through the channels on TV. "Over 300 channels and not a damn thing worth watching..." She mumbled as she sank deeper in the cushions of the couch.

"Duh...its Friday." Kenzi explained as she sat beside her friend and began pulling on her spiked healed boots. "People with lives go out on Fridays...so why waste good programming."

"I see." She crossed her pajama clad legs and settled on an episode _of Law and Order: SVU. _

"Is there ever a time this show doesn't come on!" Kenzi complained.

"Its a good show." Bo hunched before glancing at her friend. "Going out?"

"We..." Kenzi pointed between herself and Bo. "are going out. So sashay your ass upstairs and put on something decent will ya. I know you've got succubus swagger and all...but you could put a little effort in your appearance. Geez..."

"Hey watch it..."

"I'm serious Bo, you've been sulking around here for over two weeks. And you look like shit." She reached out and touched Bo's dark locks. "Can you even get a comb through this stuff..." Bo swatted her hand away. "Ok I take that as a no. I know you miss Dr..."

Bo held up her hand. "Do not go there..."

"...Hot Pants. But she made her choice Bo."

"And it wasn't me." Bo finished for her, feeling a familar sting with each word she spoke. "I know I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Bo snapped as she abruptly stood up. "I think that was obviously clear when she borrowed my damn car to take a haitus with her_ beloved _Nadia." The last thing she wanted to do was talk about was Lauren. It was bad enough that she thought about the blonde doctor way more often than she should...but actually talking about her was just too much for her to bare just then. Lauren had kept her promise and not contacted Bo once since she'd left. And as much as it pained her, Bo had kept her own promise and not tried to contact her. Things were probably as they should be. Lauren with her human girlfriend, and Bo with...

"About that...umm why? "

"Kenzi..."

"Seriously Bo you've always been too nice to that woman. She's a freaking doctor, she couldn't have rented a car. Cheap ass. Seriously there's a Hertz right up the street. Noooo instead she comes over here making puppy dogs eyes at you with her ressurected frankenstien of a girlfriend in tow. Talk about insensitive!"

"Kenzi..."

"And you being whipped just hand over your keys.."

"Kenzi..."

"It was our only source of transportation Bo! I'm tired to bumming rides and taking taxis every damn where!"

"I'm sorry ok..." Bo screamed heading for the kitchen in search of ice cream.

"Then make it up to me! Let's go out tonight...there are a dozens of shots at the Doll that are calling our names woman! "

"I don't know, its been a long day...shit.." Bo hissed finding the carton of Rocky Road ice empty. "Where are the cookies I bought yesterday..."

Kenzi sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Where else? In the bottomless pit you call a stomach. You better be glad you're all supernatural and shit, your fae bootay should be sagging to the ground with all the crap you've been shoving down your throat."

"I think you're hardly the one to give me a lecture on junk food." Bo smirked settling on a bag of chips.

"True Dat." Kenzi walked over to the kitchen as well. "But I am one who can lecture on how boring you've become. You're one step from becoming some type of Stepford-Fae or something..."

"Can't we just relax? We did almost get killed by..."

"Some fae..." Kenzi groaned. "Newsflash Bo...that's every day shit. When are we not almost killed by some freak..." She paused. "Not that you're a freak or anything...you know what I mean. But speaking on the subject of freaky..when is the last time you've gotten your freak on?" She made some exaggerated thrusting moves with her pelvis.

"Last night."

The goth looked at her friend doubtlingly. "We'll you must have dined out because me didn't hear the bed a rocking upstairs..."

"I didn't bring them home." Bo declared. "I wasn't in the mood to entertain. I took what I needed, and then we parted ways."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I said bullshit. You're going to pass out if you don't fuck someone soon. You do know that don't you."

"Ok, fine I fed enough off that fairy the other day." Bo grimaced. "So you know how hard it is to clean up pixie dust...I'm still finding it all over the bedroom."

"You mean the blonde chinchila that looked an awfully lot like..."

"Don't say it..."

"Lauren." Kenzie said as she thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Ah yes, the bed was rocking that night. I needed headphones to get to sleep. You certainly seemed to enjoy your time with that one. I wonder why?"

"Get a life." Bo snapped. She remembered her experience very well, and was a bit embarrassed that Kenzi knew why she'd picked the blond fae. On a physical level she'd walked away completely satisified with renewed strength. But on an emotional level she'd still been running on low. More than once, she'd imagined the green eyes of the woman to be brown...

"I have one Bo, and I'm tired of watching yours slip away before my eyes. Dude, you're a bad ass succubus not one of the Golden Girls. I know this whole thing with Lauren has..."

"Fine, if I go out with you tonight, will you please shut the hell up about..."

"She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Kenzi smiled.

Bo simply nodded.

"Of course. Its not like Dr McFrosty is my favorite pastime anyway. Now go take a shower and fix yourself up for peeks sake. Every one knows pretty girls hang in packs...and right now you're so not holding up your end of the deal."

"Two more." Kenzi said as she slid into a seat at the bar.

"Tequila again?" Trick asked.

"Anything strong enough to knock some sense into a certain succubus?" She glanced over her shoulder at her best friend. The horny voltures have been circling the dark beauty all night, and one after one Bo had dismissed them. There had been a promising conversation with certain siren, but the dude had Chris Martin hair and Kenzi had known that wouldn't go very far. Bo was over Dyson in many ways that somewhat counted, and she was long pass the sexy sexy wolf man look-alike game.

"Not much into partying?"

"Not much into anything these days." Kenzi muttered before turning around. "Don't you have any thousand year old shit that some goblin gave you or something? Maybe that will loosen her up."

"If I did, you probably drank it all." He quipped before pushing two glasses in front of her. "This rounds on me..."

"Are you buying for me to?" Dyson said as he occupied the seat beside Kenzi. "What's the special occasion?"

"If free drinks are involved, I want in to." Hale said.

"New vest Dyston? Here to show it off?" She said reaching over and patting his chest. Hale laughed.

"Very funny." He nodded towards Bo. "You all celebrating?"

"Hardly. Bo has been acting really sucky lately."

"More than usual." Dyson said with a slight smirk

"Watch it teen wolf, no one talks shit about Bo but me."

Dyson put up two hands. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Well start to remember, ok." She grabs her two drinks. "Dueces..." She muttered as she heads towards Bo. "Munchkin man says, these are on him."

Bo smiles and waves to Trick and rest of the guys at the bar. She downs her relishing the slow burn it left down her throat. "I see Dyson is on the prowl tonight." She muttered as she saw her ex start a game of pool with a pretty redhead.

"Unlike you."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Kenzi its still early." She signaled Trick to send over two more.

"Like it matters."'

"Look I'm trying ok?" Bo snapped before sighing. "I'm sorry..."'

"No need to apologize. Just say how you feel. Anything would be better than this canatonic state you've been in. Even after Dyson you weren't..."

"I'm too tired for those games this time around Kenz..." Lauren wasn't around anyway, so why put on a front.

She tilted her head to the side, her light blue eyes narrowing. "So you admit that there is a _this time_?"

Bo nodded silently.

"And its about Lau..., I mean She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Again Kenzi's question was simply met with a nod from her best friend. There new drinks arrived. "Are positive you didn't get her pregnant? And now you're pissed because Nadia will be raising the baby? Dude, you should totally take Lauren on Maury to fight for your parental rights!"

"Seriously Kenz, where do you get this shit." Bo rolled her eyes. "And for the 100th time, can we get a new topic of conversation? You wanna order some chili fries and wings?"

"Bo if you were going to be this ummm Against All Odds about the whole thing, why the hell did you just let her walk away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well let me recall the chain of events. You and Lauren were making whoopie upstairs...the next day you find out she has a girlfriend and has had one the ENTIRE time you've known her. Even during the infamous Spy Bang!"

"Kenzi, Nadia was in a coma."

"And? Instead of blasting her ass for breaking your heart once again, you insist on helping her find a cure for Ill Na Na. Bo-berry you are too selfless my friend. I like totally love that about you, but that the same time it irks the hell out of me."

Kenzi endless nickname for everyone never ceased to amaze Bo. "How could I not help her? She's my friend."

"Whom you occasionally sex up. But I digress, when Nadia was saved...you simply let her walk off into happily ever after with _your _Lauren." The goth punctuated her statement by taking her next shot. "My God Bo, it was so uneventful that if I would have ever been Team Lauren, I would have burned my fucking shirt with the lame ass resolution to the whole saga."

"Sorry my romantic drama isn't up to your entainment standards." Bo quipped before a sexy brunette tried to get her attention that was sitting at a table behind Kenzi. Bo sized her carefully and decided she looked clingy. The last thing she needed was to wake up to some one that wanted to make her breakfast or go walk hand and hand in the park. It was amazing that as supernatural as the Fae were, occasionally she came across ones that wanted to mate as humans did. _Secretely maybe I do as well.._.Bo sutbely let the other woman know she wasn't interested , before she turned her attention back to Kenzi. "And besides she was never _my _Lauren. She was always Nadia's."

"Really? I know of at least two times that Lauren's Va Jay Jay was open for business while her 'girlfriend was down for the count. And who knows whatever human or fae she also had her way with over the years..."

"Lauren's not like that." Bo defended, thought she didn't really know who else Lauren had been intimate with over the years. It was no doubt her ego that was keeping her from believing that Lauren had had other lovers over the years. "But if she did, that proves even more that she was NEVER mine Kenzi."

"No it would prove on some level that she wasn't _Nadia's_. Not that I like defending the Ice Queen, but even Stevie Wonder could see that she had some major sparkage for you from the beginning. And while it was the obvious I-so-wanna-sleep-with-this-hawt-succubus kinda sparkage...it was kinda mixed with Mrs-Bo-Dennis-written-all-over-her-lab-notes kinda sparkage."

"What difference does that make? She's with Nadia now."

"And who's fault is that?" Kenzi leaned in with her voice lowered. "I know you got burned with the Dyson situation. When he tried to help you with your killa momma, he lost his love for you. But I got a sneaking feeling that didn't _magically_ happen with Lauren, the moment Nadia woke up. What if Lauren still has feelings for you?" Kenzi was almost choking on her words now. She was no champion of the doctor, but she could see that her best friend was hurting...and if having Lauren could help Bo, then so be it. This time Kenzi looked at Trick and motioned for an entire bottle of anything...

Bo laughed dryly. "And that's the reason why she's on some honeymoon vacation with Nadia."

"In your car."

"Again with the car thing Kenz?"

"Just saying dude, I'm sure the fantasy Team Lauren members were like_ what the hell! No Bo didn't do that_."

"Teams suck." Bo growled.

"And you've chosen no team at all."

"I'm team Kenzi." Bo smiled and reached across the table to grab her hand. "Can't that be enough."

"I'm sorry babe, your lady parts don't do it for me. Although sometimes when I'm drunk and you smile a certain way...and you do look pretty hawt like all the time. There was the one time I think I touched your boob, and I am ALWAYS touching your ass. Or is your had always backing into my hands" She tilted her head and comptemplated the beautiful woman across from her. "Not to mention you're totally badass." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Nope, I'm strictly dickly. Sorry..." She placed her free hand on top of Bo's. "But Lauren is obviously not, soooo"

"That ship has sailed."

"Why didn't you fight for her?"

Bo sat back. "I'm bored with this topic. That guy at the end of the bar looks like he may do for the evening. Didn't we see him ride up in a limo? Maybe we could do a quickie in the backseat...I am getting kinda hungry after all."

"Bo, why did you do nothing?" Kenzi continued as if Bo hadn't said a word.

"What difference does it make? Drop this please. And besides maybe Lauren didn't want me to fight for her. Have you ever considered that?"

"Yeah, right. Like I should consider that McDonald's nuggets really are white meat now...instead of whatever the hell they were before."

"Maybe I was just a placeholder. A warm bed..."

"Bullshit!" Kenzi closed her eyes and swallowed a scream. "Do you honestly believe what you're saying? Why. Did. You. Not. Fight. For. Her." Kenzi said as if she was spelling a word instead of asking a simple question. Perhaps it wasn't such a simple question, she pondered.

Bo looked down at her hands quietly before looking straight into Kenzi's eyes. "Because I'm a coward." she said quietly.

Kenzi's mouth dropped open at the declaration. It was an answer she hadn't been expecting. "Seriously Bo, you're well..." She laughed nervously. "...you. Are you saying you were scared of losing to Nadia?"

"More like scared of winning."

Kenzi was confused for a second. "Soooo" She finally said pouring them two more drinks. "You don't want Lauren?"

"That's not what I meant."

"So do you want her, but you don't want to be with her?"

"Well that's not entirely true either." Bo sighed.

"Bo, can you clear this up quickly. I not in the mood for a game of twenty questions."

"Really Kenz, because you've been acting Alex Trebek to me all night with your questions."

"Wrong." Kenzi made was sounded like a game show buzzer sound. "Alex knows all the ANSWERS...and the contestants guess the questions."

"Whatever?"

"I'll take What Up Wit You and Dr Freeze for $1000 Alex."

"I see."

"Ok, you want Lauren. You want to be with Lauren. But..." She popped a couple fries in her mouth. "But that frightens you, because..."

"Well the obvious being, she's human."

"And you think you'll kill her during sex? I thought that was scratched off the list once you slept with her. Bo, the chick is still breathing..."

"Well yeah." She hunched. "But if I ever lost control and ended up hurting her in any way, it would kill me."

"And that's why you're afraid of being with her?"

"Not entirely. Like you said, we've kinda proven we can have sex and not kill her." Flashes of her moments with Lauren attacked her mind furiously. Bo had to literally shake her head to break free from them. "Then there is the fact that I'm a succubus."

"And this wasn't covered under the part about Lauren being a human and you capable of sucking the life out of her?"

"According to fae culture, a succubus is not monogamous by nature."

"So, you're scared of cheating on her?"

"Its almost a given that I would. She wouldn't be enough to satisfy my hunger or enough to heal me if I got hurt I would have to turn to someone else for that and..." Bo was about to tell Kenzi that she'd never actually fed on Lauren at all. Somehow during their lovemaking she'd resisted the urge all together. Being with Lauren, touching her, and being touched by her had been enough. Bo hadn't even wanted to take the chance of hurting her. It had been the ultimate test at controlling her power, and she'd passed with flying colors. Being with Lauren had made her almost feel human. She would always cherish that.

Kenzi thought for a second. "But would that really be considered cheating Bo? And of all people Lauren would understand."

"Understand maybe, that doesn't mean she would be cool with it or not hurt by it. See Kenzi, Lauren has a real chance at relationship with a human. A chance to have one person to herself and only her. A life with a woman that won't suddenly suck the life out of her if something goes wrong. And as much as I want to offer that to her, I can't. And no matter how much I wanted to ask her to be mine, I can't ask her give up so much to be with me. "

"That's kinda up to Lauren isn't it? To decide what being with you is worth.

"This is best for everyone."

"If you say so. But until you get that stick out your ass that Lauren put there you're going to be walking funny. That's my diagnosis."

"I'm protecting her!"

"Maybe, but you're also protecting yourself. She's hurt you pretty deep more than once. And enough that if I was you, I would have told her to go to hell. But I'm not you Bo. I don't care about her the way you obviously do. I don't understand exactly why you feel sooo much for her, but I do understand that she's important to you. And if Lauren is what you want. Then maybe you should reconsider where you stand in this whole Greek tragedy."

"Nothing good would come from it." Bo predicted.

"Well certainly nothing at will happen if you do nothing. But let me ask you this question. If Dyson got his love for you back, would that change how you feel about Lauren? Would it make a difference knowing that door wasn't closed?"

She was silent for a moment. Bo looked over at Dyson, and remembered their time together. The good. The bad. The end. And then she thought of Lauren. The good. The bad. The end? "No, it wouldn't." She answered honestly before looking back at her friend. "I can't imagine anything changing the way I feel for her." She added with a soft smile and her dark eyes shining. "Shit, Kenzi...I am so gone where this woman is concerned. So so gone."

"I've kinda noticed." Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"You know you're my favorite human by far...but"

She cut Bo off. "No need to explain, I get it. Besides someone once told me that I can't possiby be the only human in your life...blah blah blah "

"Who?" Bo asked curiously.

"Not important. So now that you've admitted that you want La Lauren, what are you going to do about it."

Bo sat back and folded her arms. "I don't know. Seriously, maybe there's nothing I can do. Like you said, I did just let her walk away. I just let go. What about Nadia?"

"I believe it was Ludacris that said,_ Move b*tch! Get out of the way! Get out of the way_!"

"Seriously?" Bo laughed.

"Did he not say it?" Kenzie hunched. "Go get _you_r woman Bo. Fight for what you want. Fight for Lauren. And as long as we're talking about fighting. But be warned by fae friend. If Blondie breaks your heart AGAIN, I'm going after her skinny ass with ax this time. You got that!"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah Yeah I know. What would you do without me, etc, etc..."

"Sitting at home watching another rerun of Law and Order: SVU and stuffing my face with donuts."

"Exactly! See you don't have to be Fae to save the day!" Kenzi stood up and yelled across the bar. "Yo Trick, send off some drinky drink, we're celebrating over here! Whoohoo!"


End file.
